This invention relates to bicycle power meters used to indicate the amount of power expended by the bicyclist during cycling. More particularly, this invention relates to a bicycle power meter using a frame mounted sensor for enabling the generation of electrical signals from which power can be determined.
Bicycle power meters are being increasingly used by both professional and amateur cyclists as an aid in developmental training. Several different types of bicycle power meters are available, some of which use strain gauges to measure the force applied by the cyclist to the crankset, the bottom bracket or the rear wheel hub. While effective in providing electrical signals representative of applied force, known bicycle power meters using strain gauges are relatively expensive and somewhat difficult to install. Due to these disadvantages, bicycle power meters have not found wide acceptance in the bicycling community.